


The 12 Days Of KaiSoo *UNFINISHED*

by rosedrums



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Christmas, If I added more tags I'd be ruining the surprise., KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Sex Toys, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: Each day the use or do something sexual that they have never done/used.I don't know if I'll finish it soon so I'll post it. Enjoy





	The 12 Days Of KaiSoo *UNFINISHED*

On the first day

 

     It was Jongin's idea to do this. Trying out new things and seeing Kyungsoo bottoming. It was often Kyungsoo as the top but they did switch often. Kyungsoo never used much sex toys like Jongin who seemed to use it all at least once. He also liked that he would get a gift every day.

     Today's gift, a cock ring. He had used one on Jongin before but never had one on himself. The idea of him begging to cum turned him on. Anytime he wanted to come it stopped him. That night Jongin helps him put it on.

     "Isn't it supposed to be tight?"

     "It will be soon."

      Kyungsoo was half hard making it still loose. He's rolled onto his back. Jongin's plan was to keep it simple and careful. Because Kyungsoo had never used it he wasn't going to keep it on too long or let him feel the painful pleasure of a dry orgasm. Get him to the point where he's begging then give him what he wants.

     Jongin begins to leave kisses down his neck stopping at Kyungsoo's ass. Where he groans at the tightness of the ring. The sensation was odd but not painful. He believed it made him more sensitive as Jongin kisses his hole. Some lube is poured on as one finger is pushed in. Now the tightness was leaving some pain. He wanted more.

     "Your tongue, please."

     Jongin moves his mouth lower instead. He sucks on Kyungsoo's balls. Taking both in his mouth as his lover grinds on the sheets to get some relief.

     "Okay, I'll give you want. First I need to how the ring is. If it's too tight I can loosen it?"

     "It would feel better if you would give me what I want."

     Jongin laughs, giving his ass a light smack causing Kyungsoo to moan. He would demand and be whiny with Jongin. But no matter what was done to him he would beg for more. He lets out soft moans as he's spread out and has a tongue circling his hole.

      Jongin slips his tongue in causing Kyungsoo to bury his face in the pillow and whine. The movements are simple. Circling his tongue and and finger being added. That with his the friction from grinding on the bed made him feel the full effects of the ring.

     "Off, please."

      "What's that sweetheart?"

      He adds a second finger. Only wanting Kyungsoo to beg more and hopes it's not too much. While Kyungsoo grinds harder, searching for relief.

     "I need to cum! I need it off! Please"

      Jongin pulls away and flips Kyungsoo on his back. He looks cute with his lips pouting and cock leaking. Jongin wanted to keep him there and admire more, but any longer would be too much. His hands quickly take off the ring. By the time it's mainly off; Kyungsoo is cumming. 

      "I love it"

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the second day

 

      They had used buttplugs and vibrators before, but never the two together. It was made to rub against your prostate and be operated with your phone. They put it in after they woke up. Their plan was that Kyungsoo would keep it on until Jongin came home. The rules were that Kyungsoo called every time he was going to cum and that he had no control over the vibrations (unless the safe word was used to turn it off).

     He placed put it in while Kyungsoo was half asleep. He didn't want to wake up but Jongin was going to give him a wake up call. 

     "Kyungsoo I'm leaving now."

      Just a groan for an answer. It's like he didn't even care he had the plug in. He was the type of person who didn't like waking up early. Despite that Jongin was going to wake him up. There was no need to lay in bed when they had a lot to do. They hadn't wrapped presents or decorated.

     Jongin waited until he in the car to start his wake up call. The app for it had 5 settings with the option of making a custom one. The custom one was going to be another day he thought to himself. He sets it to three then begins to drive off. Not before sending Kyungsoo a text 

     'Morning love <3 Like the new alarm ;) '

     It had started him but he did like it. So much that was getting hard. He laid on the bed and took it. It was tempting to text Jongin and ask for more. Asking for that would be asking for it to stop because he broke the rules. His legs are shaking but he gets up to do his tasks. First was clean the sheets he came all over the previous day.

     Laying down didn't have the plug against his prostate. Standing had it get dangerously close but not touching. When he bent down to place the sheets in the washer it hit the spot. He whimpers. It was hard to not make noise. The wall near the laundry was shared with a neighbor. But he didn't trust himself to walk. Walking meant having it tease more so he sits on his knees. Then it stops.

      ' You should be awake now. How is it? '

      ' Torture, I'm trying hard not to cum yet '

     ' Let me help '

     He turns it off. Kyungsoo starts to miss the feeling but when he gets up he remembers it. Teasing, that's what it did. That what it's supposed to do.

     Jongin was pleased at the thought of Kyungsoo hard and trying to not cum. Once gaining his composure, Kyungsoo got up and ate breakfast. He thought it was better to eat now while it's off and not when it's on making it hard to do anything. Sitting had the same effect as bending over. He checks the time, only thirty minutes and he's a mess.

     Next was taking a shower. He wanted to get out of his underwear which he was tenting in. It was wet where the tip was and restricting. For Jongin it was time to turn it up higher. Making Kyungsoo collapse to his knees. He grabs his phone and calls Jongin. 

     "I'm going to cum"

      "Oh really, I thought you would be able to restrain yourself longer."

     He turns it up higher. Kyungsoo bites his lip trying not to release his loud moans.

      " I can't…ah…I…I'm coming."

     He drops his phone before cumming on the bedroom carpet. On the other end the sound of Kyungsoo's high pitch whines are heard. Kyungsoo lays on his back trying to calm his body. He wanted Jongin to come back and fuck him until he sees stars.

     "That probably looked better than it sounded."

     "Why don't you get home so you can see it."

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One the third day

 

     They had never used restraints. The handcuffs sold looked awful and the knots you would put in rope were complicated. But Jongin was determined to find one. That morning a package came for him. In the box were a pair a long silky restraints. To him they looked like extra long ties. He was curious about how Kyungsoo would take it and called him over.

     "Not bad but can you tie it properly."

     Only one was used; going to the bedroom wasn't their top priority. Kyungsoo was ordered to strip while Jongin closed the blinds. The neighbors didn't need to see this. Tying both together with the rope was easier than expected. Jongin researched different ways to tie it and was afraid he would get it wrong. It was good enough to serve its purpose.

     The goal was to give him a blowjob and make sure Kyungsoo didn't do his regular antics. Anytime he would blow Jongin his hands would roam. Hands all over Jongin's ass or getting himself off. This time it was hands free. Kyungsoo dropped to his knees without being asked. They didn't do it often because Jongin preferred blowing someone than being blown.

     Before getting to work Kyungsoo admired the cock in front of him. He loved the size, not too big or too small. Felt great in both holes, like it was made for him. The curve, slight but sexy. He starts by leaving kisses on the tip and going down to the base. Then licking as he made his way back to the tip. Wrapping his lips around it as Jongin encourages him with his moans. Continuing on by running his tongue along the slit. Savoring Jongin's whimpers and the taste of precum coating his tongue

    He sinks down more, fitting as much as he could without choking. He hollows his cheeks and sucks lightly but Jongin has other plans. Kyungsoo is startled when he feels Jongin thrusting up. Each thrust causing him to almost choke.

     "I'm going to fuck your face. Is that okay?" he didn't need to ask because Kyungsoo would have said yes anyway. He places his hand behind Kyungsoo's head and pushes in. And the moan Kyungsoo lets out shakes him to the core. He thrusts fast and Kyungsoo moans more. The action of being used turns him on.

     Jongin struggles to stay up as he gets closer to cumming. "Soo, you're doing so good, I'm about to cum." true to his word he pulls out and cums on his hyung's face. The sight is so sexy that he takes a picture.

     After being untied Kyungsoo says, "You're next "


End file.
